How To Make Good TV Shows Better
Thomas & Friends *Add "Phie" to the end of James' name. VeggieTales *Ma and Rosie Grape make more appearances. The Wuzzles *Don't cancel the proposed second season. *Include the Baby Wuzzles and make them recurring characters. *When Bill Scott dies, replace him with Corey Burton to play Moosel, Brat, and any other Wuzzles Scott voiced in the first season. Popples (both versions) 1986 *Have it be produced by Nelvana. *Make this animated series a bit closer to the Popples live-action movie. *Make each episode 22 minutes long. *The Sports Popples appear more often and belong to Mike and Penny. *Give the Fruit Popples an appearance in Season 2. *Keep the first season voice cast for the second. 2015 *Give it another season. Jingaroo *Have it be a TV show airing from August 1999 to June 2002 on Nickelodeon as a Nicktoon in place of Rocket Power. It would also be the first CGI Nicktoon before Jimmy Neutron. *Include Croco-Vile, the crocodile villain from the Jingaroo comics from Beckett Publications' magazines. *The Jingaroo stories are 22 minutes long, making the stories in the three volumes separate episodes. *Produce some more merchandise (such as plush toys and more apparel) Robokip * Get anybody aside from Hoshi to create it. Crafty Kids Club *Redesign the characters like this. -> *Redo the animation. *The animators of Lola and Virginia animate all the episodes. *The creators of Jim Henson's Enchanted Sisters Books create all the episodes. **Ummm... grammar? Use it? *It is produced by Milimages *Have Clara be voiced by Jenna Warren (the actress who played Olive on Justin Time) Justin Time *Redesign the characters like this. -> *Redo the animation. *It is created by Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda and Ken Sugimori *Have it air on Cartoon Network. *Have the show be aimed at kids aged 7-15. *The theme song is sung by John Mitchell and Tanya Hancheroff. *The Canadian flag is replaced by The Japanese flag in Justin's Room during the theme song. *Have Olive be voiced by Tara Strong (using her Bubbles voice) and Justin also will be voiced by Noah Segan (using his Henry voice). *The storylines contain more action. Stickin' Around *Stacy Stickler is a teenager. *Bradley was voiced by Tom Kenny. *Polly is a 9 year old half-sister, has a girly voice and is an intelligent tomboy. Also, she laughs very cute. *Stella Stickler is a really good mother. She is also named Starlight Stickler. *Frank is a cat named "Harold". *Dill is a caring friend. *Redo the animation. *The Animators of Kablam! animate all the episodes. *Have the show run on Nickelodeon. Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Include more mini episodes like Kirby 3D. **Speaking of which, Kirby 3D needed a better title than "Kirby 3D". ***What should it be? ****No idea. Absolutely no idea. 4Kids come up with the episodes names, not me. *****Oh, OK. *Make a Series 2. *Include the "Kibon wa Maru" (First you draw a circle) song from the Japanese release in the dub. Liberty's Kids *Have it air on Cartoon Network, making it the first history-themed Cartoon Cartoon/CN Originals show before Time Squad. *Have action figures, children's apparel, video games, and home media releases to promote the series *Have a revival called "Liberty's Kids 2.0" and make it take in a futuristic Colonial Philadelphia and have it air in 2010 *Have a crossover with Ed, Edd n' Eddy called "Tick Tock Tick Ed" *Have it run through the whole Powerhouse Era and end it late city era. SuperNoobs *Give the animation a slight tink to make it better. *The characters personalities seem less one-note. *Kevin mocks Shope less. *Change Roach's name. *And Knuckles. *Tyler sexually identifies as a potato. NO. *Roach is cisphobic. NO. The Mario Cartoons *Make them an anime. (Because the real makers of Mario are from Japan.) ** And here's my idea for this one. *Give the Koopalings and some of the enemies (such as Magikoopas and Chargin' Chucks) their video game names, rather than changing their names. *Slightly brighter colors. Not Problem Solverz bright. *Better writing. *Redisigning some of the characters to match their video game appearences. *Make it a longer series with seasons based on respective games a la Pokémon. *Much better animation. *Remove the Cave People and replace them with Yoshis. *Oogtar is replaced with a less annoying and more funny Red Yoshi named Red-Rocker. **And that aforementioned red Yoshi boi is also one of the main characters too, rather than just some recurring character who only appeared in a few episodes. *Obscure characters like Wart, Tatanga, and Boshi are added in the show and are given more recognition. *Yoshi talks in complete sentences instead of baby talk. This also applies to all the Yoshis. *More original characters! Numberjacks * Give 0, 1, 2, 7, 8 and 9 the spotlight more often. * Make Spooky Spoon less annpying. * Have the episodes make more sense. Why is the Shape Japer taking half of everything? Why not just take the whole lot? The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Redesign the characters like this. -> *It is made by DiC in 1985 until 1995. **How does that make it any better? ***The world may never know! ***How about it just makes it worse. *Have it air on Syndication and Nickelodeon. *Jimmy Neutron is voiced by Donna Christie (using her Cleo voice). *Make their looks way similar to Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats. **Lawsuits out! *Make Libby have Fair Skin and Blonde Hair instead of Brown Skin and Black Hair. **I have a HUGE problem with this. Why make a black character white? That sort of offends me because there is a bit of African in my ancestry even though my family is mostly comprised of whites. ***Agreed. It's very, VERY racist. ****Also why is Carl skinny now he was fine when he was fat���� *****I agree. I liked Carl's old appearance. *Make Sheen a little girl who makes friends with Jimmy and Carl. **That would make it worse. ***But what would Sheen's name be, now that his gender is switched? ****Maybe Sheena, Shauna or other similar-sounding names? Pixel Edition *Make it in late 2013 so the CGI is less cheap looking. **The CGI was alright, even in 2002. *Everyone has realistic surnames except Jimmy. **But I like their surnames. ***And that's okay. :) *Carl says "croissant" 600 consecutive times in every other episode. ;;;)))))) *Not having Planet Sheen as a spinoff. Timebomb enters the ring You're entering a ring of racism, my dude. The person responsible for this section thinks that the show would be better if Libby's race was changed from black to white. -Pixel BTW, "Ring of Racism" sounds like a good name for a National Socialist black metal band. -Timebomb *Make it in early 2016 so the CGI doesn't look like they outsourced it to Mainframe Entertainment (seriously though, the CGI in ReBoot and Beast Wars looks way too cheap-looking). *Make Planet Sheen an episode. Blanche * Don't make it impossible to find English episodes. Villainous WARNING: SHITPOST: *Wipe Paperhat from existance. :) *Lizardhat is platonically canon. NO. *Give Demencia an obsession with flaming hot Cheetos. *5.0.5 vores the cast in one short. *ADD PIXEL INTO THE SHOW *BLACK HAT STOMPS ON FLUG AT SOME POINT *DEMENCIA REVEALS TO BE BISEXUAL *GIVE DEMENCIA A HUGE FUCKING DINOSAUR FRIEND NAMED FREDDY *ALL FLUG'S FRIENDS ARE FAKE Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Have more merchandise (such as action figures, children's apparel, video games, and more home media releases) to promote the series. *Have DHX Media take over co-production from CinéGroupe in 2009, Synergy Animation would also take over overseas animation production from Cuckoo's Nest Studio. *Sagwa says "Don't forget your umbrella!" 800 consecutive times in each episode :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) Lol no. Timothy Goes to School *Have Tatsunoko Production do the animation instead of Animation Services Hong Kong to make it less cheap-looking. *Have it Channel Hop to Nick Jr. after Juanita's introduction. *Have it run for a long time with occasional hiatuses like Max & Ruby Teamo Supremo (My Opinion, don't be mad) *Governor Kevin is a member of Teamo Supremo who shows up during bigger missions. *Have it air on Disney Channel and Disney XD more often. *Give it a crossover with Phineas and Ferb. *Make Dr. Droid more dangerous. *Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, and Skate Lad have more powers. *Better animation. *Change the heroes' names. *Give it home media releases. The Amazing World of Gumball *Give Penny more screentime. Pokemon If we're doing it like the games for anime-haters... *Keep the character designs and roles like these (Kanto for example): *Make the show about two (always-changing) kids who are hired by Professor Oak to complete the Pokedex in a specific region (ala Pokemon Origins). *Fast-track each region after their specific game came out. *Make every Pokemon the accurate size stated in the Pokedex entries (ala Pokemon Origins again). If we're doing it like the actual series... *Make Wigglytuff appear much earlier in the series. *Make a Detective Pikachu-based spin-off to tie in with the movie. *Not make the Sun and Moon movies the "alternative-universe Kanto" we know today, but just normal "Legendary" movies. *Have it dubbed in English by Funimation. **Thus, the Jynx color change would never happen. SuperMarioLogan Series Wide *Use stop motion, or do what Arby 'n' the Chief did so that the puppeteering doesn't look bad. (I mean, you can see their hands.) Bowser Junior Era *At the end of SML Mario and Bowser’s Stupid and Crazy Adventures, after Mario saves Peach’s baby from Sonic (Spolier Alert), we found out that Princess Peach really does love him (Mario) forever all along. **It might seem to be a weird choice, but you get the point. ***Therefore, it will help make Princess Peach, her baby, and Sonic appear in more videos (with Princess Peach still being with Mario, while Sonic will look for someone else that he'll be in love with (like let's just say, Rosalina). *Junior and his friends appear less often. Jeffy Era *Not sure what to add here, but...have Jeffy show up in a few episodes. Either that, or make Mario the Babysitter his only appearance. **Along with that, have him be a joke character. *Don't rely on offensive humor. *We get a wide variety of videos more often instead of just Junior and Jeffy-centric videos with the occasional other characters. *We actually get the movie. The Lion Guard *Move it to Disney Channel. Arthur * Have it only last five seasons (1996-2000), where Michael Yarmush voices Arthur in these seasons. * Have it air on Nickelodeon. ** Wait, that would make it worse. * The flash animation seasons is the revival series to Arthur, and rename it, "The New Adventures of Arthur & Friends." Have it air on Netflix in 2016, and let it be animated with Toon Boom, like Season 20 and onwards. * Have it produced by Nelvana. Category:How To Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Popples Category:Jingaroo Category:Kirby Category:SuperNoobs Category:The Wuzzles Category:Sagwa Category:Timothy Goes to School Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Pokemon Category:How to make X things Y pages